icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevel Papperman
Nevel Carlos Papperman '(born December 19, 1996) is a thirteen year-old arrogant villain on Nickelodeon's TV Show, ''iCarly. In total, Nevel appears five times on the series. He hates the group and continuously tries to mess their show up. Nevel is most notable for his review website, Nevelocity, which has over fifteen million unique hits from Internet users across the globe. Students at Carly's school claim that a web series is not "cool" until receiving a review from the site. Behavior and Relationship with Carly Nevel is an extremely intelligent and cultured, but egotistic and arrogant boy, with a long tendancy to boast and glorify himself and his achievements. For instance, upon meeting Carly in the iNevel episode for an interview on his website, Nevelocity, he immediantly began to woo her. Other examples of his snobbish behavior include his mysophobia (hatred of filth and germs), his overly formal dress, and his use of dated words such as "banter" (conversation), "rue" (extreme regret), and "shan't" (contraction for shall not). First, when Carly complemented his home and website, Nevel responded "I know.". He also showed her a CAT-scan of his brain (which he had framed), remarking "Big, isn't it?". He continued by smelling Carly's hair, identifying the type of shampoo she uses by glance. Throughly creeped out, Carly nervously replied how he was very good at identifying smells, with Nevel's response being "I know.". As if his behavior could not become worse, Nevel attempted to flirt with Carly by activating a virtual fireplace ('''Nevel: "Do you think fireplaces aro romantic?" - Carly: "I guess so..." - Nevel: "You've guessed correctly."), turning on music, and attempting to kiss Carly. Carly, deeply offended and annoyed at the boy, grabbed a nearbly plate of tapenade (a fish-based dip) and smeared it all over his face. It is here that Nevel swore revenge on Carly and her website, shouting how she would "Rue the day". Nevel has returned to iCarly in the episodes iRue the Day, in which the Plain White T's are performing on iCarly, but Nevel has hacked iCarly, iWant My Website Back, in which Mandy buys the iCarly website after Nevel hacks iCarly once again, then tricks Mandy into thinking that he is Freddie so that he can have the website. In iFight Shelby Marx, when he said to Carly that it would be a perfect opportunity to watch her bleed and cry. Nevel's most recent appearence was in iDon't believe him, where he tricks Carly, Sam and Freddie into telling iCarly fans into going to Nevelocity.com when Nevel pretends to be sorry and that his site is dying. Trivia *Nevel is very skilled in computing, considering he managed to hijack iCarly and Carly's apartment's infrastructure itself, even overriding Freddie's security systems. During his hacking spree, Freddie attempted a counterattack but failed, resulting in his computer crashing. *Nevel was placed under temporary house arrest by the United States Military after being caught hacking iCarly. *He has a grandmother who is "hopelessly confused" according to iRue the Day. *Nevel's dream is to one day own and operate his own haberdashery. * Nevel has a Porcupine called Mr. Tibbles. * Nevel also can play the recorder, a musical instrument, very well as displayed in "iGive Away a Car" when he played a tune after winning a new car. Category:Characters